1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric pressing iron having a ready light for indicating when the soleplate of the iron is in the temperature range for which the temperature control has been set. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric pressing iron having an indicator light circuit including extremely simple switch means which accurately reflect the condition of the iron, are capable of simple factory adjustment, and are foolproof in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. patent application Ser. No. 810,502, filed June 27, 1977, upon which the present invention is an improvement. That application disclosed an electric pressing iron having a ready light which would go on to indicate that the temperature of the iron was in the desired temperature range. The ready light would not go on while the soleplate was being heated because during that time the soleplate might well be below the operating temperature selected. Also, the ready light would not go on if the soleplate was of too hot a temperature as when the shift is made between a linen/wool setting down to a cooler new setting for synthetics. The earlier above-identified application was indeed meritorious and has been put into practice.